In the automotive industry, vehicles are configured of structural elements such as struts, beams and panels. Traditionally, these structural elements have been made of metal, but lately use has been made of resin-type materials which are frequently reinforced with fiber depending on the use to which the structural element is put. Structural elements are joined to one another by bolts, rivets or screws which pass through holes in the structural elements. Areas of the structural elements proximate the holes are subject to stress and fatigue which over time can cause cracks and perhaps eventual failure of the structural element.
In order to remain competitive in the automotive industry, it is very important to keep costs as low as possible. This can be accomplished by reducing the amount of material for making a particular component, such as a panel, and by simplifying the fabrication process. It is possible to produce thinner panels which use less material and perhaps less reinforcement by only reinforcing the panels where necessary. For example, if panels are only reinforced proximate through holes, or even only heavily reinforced proximate through holes, then the overall thickness of a panel can be reduced so as to use less material.
In addition to reducing costs less material reduces the weight of a component, such as a panel. Weight reduction has the advantage of reducing fuel consumption and the amount of material which must be disposed of or recycled once the vehicle is no longer in service.
In the automotive industry, very slight savings and expense and weight can become very important when one considers that there are tens of millions of vehicles manufactured and in service. Accordingly, incremental improvements which may appear to be relatively modest assume enormous importance when combined with numerous other incremental improvements which reduce costs and vehicle weight.